The Crazy
by MisterMann
Summary: Steven has been sentenced to execution for the brutal murders of several dozen high class civilians with his only excuse being the voices which torment him if he doesn't do what they say. On his way to death row somehow he ends up a place he never dreamed


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it wont suck too badly and also this was written late/early in the night/morning after no sleep so if there is any dumb grammar mistakes please be nice. Oh, one last thing, future chapters will for the most part be longer. Wait, another thing is if you can find all the Easter eggs in this chapter you will get a cookie.**

"You are a menace to society! What do you have to say for yourself?" shouted an old, obese judge from the bench "I...I only did what voices told me too." replied a young man who could only be just eighteen . "That's all, boy? After all the damage you caused all you can say is voices told you to these vicious crimes?" the judge said with a slight snarl. The young man only looked down at the ground before muttering a few words "What was that boy? Speak up!" and judge demanded. The young man slowly raised his head before speaking "I said you better shut up because if you say another word I'm going to rip you're voice box out!" the judge fell back in his seat in shock and disgust "How dare you! Never before in all my years of judging have I seen one with such disregard for authority! I sentence you, Steven Buxton to death by lethal injection!" the judge declared as he slammed his gavel down om his desk. "No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LARD ASS! KILL YOU!" Steven screamed at the top of his lungs before trying to jump and get at the judge but the guards retained and drug him out of the courtroom.

Several hours after the court hearing Steven woke up in the back of a police van in a straight jacket and strapped to a stretcher. "Gotta get out...I don't want to die." Steven said to him self as he tried to break free of his restraints but to no avail. Steven tried to get lose for about an hour before he began to scream as loud as he could but the van was sound proof so not even the driver could hear him "Well this is a fine mess you got yourself into, Steven." said a voice seemingly out of nowhere. "Whose their? Hello?" Steven said "You know who I am, Steven." the voice replied.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

Seven and the voice argued for sometime before something finally slapped Seven across the face "You failed us." The voice said "But...but I did what you said." Steven argued in his defense "But you got caught! You failed so you must now face the punishment due." the voice said in a slightly warped and demonic tone. Suddenly Steven could hear millions upon millions of voices all screaming his name and horrid images and mutations form around him "No, please make it stop. PELEASE MAKE IT STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Steven pleaded with the voices but his calls for desperation only lead from the voices simply calling his name to the voicing laughing. Mockingly laughing in high pitched voices. "Please..." Steven said in desperation as tears finally began to swell up in his eyes "Why can't you leave me alone?". "Because nobody likes you and its all your fault." said a voice over the laughing. "Why about my mother? Does she still love me? Steven asked the voice "No, she never has. Why should she you little disappointment. She wanted you to be a doctor but now you are on you're way to death row. Why did your father have to die and not you in that car crash?" the voice replied. Steven was really starting to cry and the more he did so the laughing only got louder and louder"hy can't you get out of my head...why...just why?" Suddenly Steven felt the van jerk hard to the right and then a sudden impact. After that the van started a sudden roll. The van has slid off the rode and down a cliff side. Steven's stretcher broke free from its restraints allowing Steven to tumble with the van. "I'm getting rid of you, voices! My death will be you're death also!" Steven screamed at the voices as he was thrown around from the falling van. "Don't count on it, Steven." said the voice and after that Steven passed out from a nasty bump to the head.

After a few hours of being out cold Steven began to come to. After a few minutes Steven was fully awake and the first thing he noticed was the the stretcher he was strapped to was off of him but the straight jacket was still on him. Steven examined his surroundings and noticed that that nothing seemed familiar but he did notice a village down the hill. Steven tried to get the energy to stand up so he could walk but he just couldn't do it so his only option was to roll to the town.


End file.
